Some Try, Brisbys Do
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Kristy Brisby is Jonathan Brisby's sister who took part in the experiments of NIMH. What will she do when NIMH threatens her whole world for a second time? Can she manage to help her brother's family in the process? Justin/OC
1. Kristy Brisby

_I recently watched the Secret of NIMH and now I remember why I like it so much. The story and the characters, especially Justin ;) Anyway, this is my first Secret of NIMH story so I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

_Kristy Brisby squeaked as she roamed the outskirts of the field. She and her brother Jonathan Brisby were scourging for food to feed the two of them. They lived in the fields of a farm that belonged to a family called the Fitzgibbons. It was a hard life for two mice like them. The family owned a cat named Dragon._

"_Find anything yet?" Jonathan squeaked._

"_Nothing."_

_Kristy sniffed looking for something edible. She stood sharply on her hind legs as she heard rustling in the grass._

"_Did you hear something?" she squeaked._

"_Hear something? All I hear is my stomach."_

_Jonathan scurried along the dirt road hoping he could find at least a grain of wheat from the recent harvest earlier in the month. Kristy followed her brother into the road not wanting to be left alone. She froze as she heard the grass rustle again._

"_Jonathan, something's out here", she squeaked._

"_It's probably just a bunny or something", Jonathan squeaked._

"_What if it's Dragon?"_

_Kristy curled up in a ball frozen in fear. She kept her eyes on the grass in front of her waiting for something to come out. What she didn't expect to see was a pair of human feet rushing toward her and Jonathan._

"_Run!" she squeaked running past her brother._

_Jonathan turned to see a human running toward them with a net. He followed Kristy who ran back into the grass. The two little mice ran through the grass trying to find a place to hide from the humans._

"_Look, there!" Jonathan pointed._

_There was a dark spot in the grass. Kristy and Jonathan ran to the spot hoping the darkness would be enough to hide them from the human's view. The minute they stepped into the darkness, they heard the slamming of metal._

"_What was that?" Kristy squeaked in fear._

"_I don't know."_

_Kristy held onto Jonathan in fear. They gasped as they felt everything shaking and moving around them as they felt themselves being picked up. They were in a cage. They scurried to the back of the cage as the human held it close as he looked at them._

"_Will these two do?" he asked._

"_Yeah they'll do fine", another voice said._

_The human carried the cage down the road where a van was waiting. There were more humans carrying cages that held more mice and some rabbits. The human tossed the cage with Jonathan and Kristy into the back of the van. He slammed the door shut leaving them in complete darkness._

* * *

Kristy jumped as she woke. She sighed in relief as she looked around and took in her surroundings. It was all just a bad dream. A bad dream of the nightmare she and her brother endured a few years ago. Kristy looked at the beds in the room to see her nieces and nephews sound asleep.

Theresa, Martin, Cynthia and Timothy…Jonathan and his wife, Elizabeth's children. After that horrible encounter with the humans, Kristy and Jonathan returned to the farm where Jonathan met and married Elizabeth. The Brisby family lived happily in their cozy cinderblock in the field of the Fitzgibbons' farm.

Kristy looked over to the center of the room where Jonathan and Elizabeth's bed was. There was no one there. Kristy's ear twitched as she heard what sounded like sobs coming from the other room. She got out of bed and put on her loose-fitting dress to see what was going on.

"Elizabeth?"

Kristy saw Elizabeth sitting on the stairs near the entrance to the block. Her face was buried in her hands as she sobbed. There was another mouse standing at the entrance. An elderly mouse with gray fur and glasses.

"Mr. Ages", Kristy said. "How nice it is to see you again."

"I wish it were nice, my dear", Mr. Ages said with a grim look on his face.

She frowned as she saw his face. She looked down at Elizabeth who continued sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Kristy asked. "Where's Jonathan? Where is my brother?"

"I'm so sorry", Mr. Ages said shaking his head. "Jonathan is…is dead."


	2. Justin

_After some thought, I decided to rename Mrs. Brisby to Elizabeth in honor of her voice actress, Elizabeth Hartman._

* * *

Kristy cried as she ran through the fields of the farm. Jonathan was dead and Mr. Ages gave no explanation as to what happened. The only thing he mentioned was that Dragon had killed him. She sighed as she approached the rosebush in the garden by the Fitzgibbons' house. Kristy crawled through the opening and entered the bush.

She looked around the entrance nervously. Brutus was the guard to the rosebush, and although she knew him, he was still very scary to her being three times her size.

"Brutus!" she called out. "Brutus, it's just me, Kristy! Please don't jump out and scare me, I'm having a really bad day."

Kristy walked in silence through the rosebush. She saw Brutus and luckily he didn't do anything to scare her. He just bowed his head in respect.

"Do you know where Justin is?" Kristy asked.

"Just down the path", he answered. "I'm sorry about Jonathan."

She nodded and continued down the path. She needed to see Justin. He was her most trusted friend…her best friend.

* * *

_Kristy was hyperventilating as she and Jonathan were brought to some sort of laboratory. The humans placed them with the new arrivals that have been brought in that night._

"_Kristy, calm down", Jonathan squeaked. "Everything will be okay."_

"_Calm down?" Kristy gasped. "How do you expect me to calm down? What's going to happen to us?"_

_Jonathan looked around the laboratory to see other animals. They all looked scared and upset._

"_Hey!" he squeaked. "Hey! Do you know where we are? Can you help us get out?"_

_The animals all just looked away sad. Kristy looked about ready to cry. She didn't know what was going to happen to them, but she knew it was not going to be good. A human brought in another cage and set it down next to theirs. Inside were a bunch of rats. Kirsty watched as some of the rats tried to break out of the cage anyway they could._

"_Hey", one of the rats said looking at her._

"_Me?" Kristy squeaked._

"_Yeah. Where are we?"_

"_I don't know", she sighed. "I honestly don't know."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Kristy. Kristy Brisby. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Justin."_

* * *

Kristy looked around. Justin should be in this area somewhere. She gasped and nearly screamed as she felt a pair of arms grab her and lifted her off the ground.

"Reveal thy name…" a voice whispered

"Hey, it's just me, Kristy!"

"I knew it was you", Justin said with a smile.

He set Kristy down and hugged her.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "It's been weeks since I've seen you."

Kristy looked down sad. She would've loved to explain to Justin why she hadn't come to visit, but it just brought back memories she didn't wish to discuss at the moment.

"I'm here to see Nicodemus", she said.

"About what?" Justin asked.

"Jonathan. I know his death had something to do with you guys."

His whiskers drooped as soon as she mentioned the name. Justin wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I didn't know how bad you would take it if something ever happened. That's why no one told you."

"He was my brother", Kristy said. "I don't think I would've let this happen so easily."

"Jonathan wouldn't have let you stop him. He would've done anything to help Nicodemus."

Kristy nodded as she looked down.

"Is he busy?" she asked. "I need to know why this happened."

Justin led her through the rosebush. They said nothing as they took the lantern through the water where their homes were.

"How are you handling this?" Justin asked wanting to break the silence. "I know his family must not be taking it well."

"Elizabeth's been crying ever since Mr. Ages told us", Kristy said. "The children want to know why their father died. We all know to stay away from Dragon. It doesn't make any sense to them."

"Nicodemus will tell you and you can just tell the children he was getting some food and Dragon found him."

"I suppose."

Justin led Kristy to the door to Nicodemus' room. The door opened with a flash of light and a gust of wind allowing them to come inside.


	3. Nicodemus

"Come in…come in, my dear."

Kristy wiped her sweaty paws on her dress as she and Justin stepped into the room. It wasn't often she came to see Nicodemus, so it was easy to say each visit surprised her. She and Justin saw Nicodemus sitting at a desk lighting a candle.

"Sir, Kristy Brisby is here to ask about Jonathan", Justin said.

"Very well", Nicodemus said, his old voice wavering in his old age.

Kristy looked back to see Justin leaving. He gave her a small smile before closing the door. She sighed as she turned back to look at Nicodemus who's was dipping a quill into ink. She watched in awe as wisps of golden light swirled out of the jar of ink.

"I know why you're here", Nicodemus said, his eyes glowing yellow. "Jonathan was very dear to you, as any brother would be."

"I need to know what happened", Kristy said. "I know Jonathan was doing a job for you and the rats. I want to know why this had to happen. No disrespect, sir, but was Jonathan the only one who could've done this job instead of any one of the rats in this bush?"

Nicodemus sighed deeply as he took the quill and began to write in the large book that sat open on the desk. At first nothing appeared on the page until Kristy saw letters being etched into the page with a fiery light.

"Jonathan Brisby was killed today while helping with the plan. It has been four years since our departure from NIMH, and our world is changing."

"The plan?" Kristy asked. "What plan?"

Nicodemus dipped the quill in ink, drawing more golden swirls as he continued to write.

"We cannot stay here much longer. Jonathan was a dear friend. I am lost in knowing how to help his widow. She knows nothing about us or the plan. Perhaps it is best that I do nothing at present. I shall miss him."

Kristy watched as Nicodemus closed the book. He turned to a box that sat on the desk and opened it.

"Nicodemus?" she said. "Sir?"

She gasped as Nicodemus held an amulet in his hands. It was a golden color with a glowing red stone in the middle.

"What is it?"

"Jonathan's last gift to his wife", Nicodemus answered. "Jonathan…wherever you are…your thoughts must comfort her tonight. She will be waiting, and you will not return."

Kristy looked down knowing how upset Elizabeth would be for the next few days. Nothing would be able to comfort her so easily. Nicodemus put the amulet back in the box.

"Farewell…my friend."

"Nicodemus", Kristy said. "I apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Of course, my dear", he said. "You should return home. Jonathan's family needs you."

"I suppose they do. Goodbye."

Kirsty bowed to Nicodemus before turning toward the door. Justin stood outside the door waiting for her.

"Did you get the answers you needed?" he asked.

She nodded and walked with him toward the exit, neither of them saying a word. From the corner of her eye, Kristy saw someone watching them.

"Justin…"

Justin followed Kristy's gaze. He put his hand on the hilt of the sword on his belt.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Nothing to fear. It's just me."

Out of the steps came a tall black rat with a grey face. He was dressed elegantly in dark clothes to match.

"Jenner", Kristy sighed. "It's only you."

Jenner smiled unpleasantly showing his sharp yellow teeth. Kristy backed away a few steps. Jenner always made her uneasy. There was just something about him that she didn't trust.

"I extent my deepest sympathies at this hard time", Jenner said taking her hand and placing a kiss.

"Th-thank you", Kristy stuttered. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get home now."

"Will you come again?" Justin asked.

"I will as soon as I can."

Kristy hugged Justin quickly before running out of the bush. She made her way across the fields undetected by Dragon. Kristy entered the stone block seeing Theresa, Martin and Cynthia sitting by the fire.

"Hey", Kristy said. "Where's your mother?"

"In the bedroom with Timothy", Theresa answered.

"Timmy? Is he alright?"

The kids shrugged not knowing what was going on. Kristy rushed to the bedroom to see Elizabeth sitting at Timothy's side, dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth. Timothy moaned from the touch trying to turn away.

"Elizabeth?" Kristy said. "What's wrong?"

"Timmy's running a fever."


	4. Jonathan Meets Elizabeth

Kristy watched worried as Elizabeth checked on Timmy. The poor boy had not improved at all over the night. He continued to burn with a fever and rasped when he breathed. Elizabeth was getting worried.

"Can you watch the children?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" Kristy asked.

"I'm going to see Mr. Ages. He's helped us before. He probably knows what's wrong with Timmy."

"Please be careful."

Elizabeth tucked Timmy in an extra blanket before heading out. She hugged and kissed the rest of the children before leaving. Kristy placed a cool damp rag on Timmy's forehead.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

Timmy shook his head before closing his eyes. Kristy kissed the top of his head and left the room. She went to the fireplace and started a pot of broth. Timmy would need something when he woke up. Martin, Theresa and Cynthia sat around wondering what to do now.

"Will Mommy come back?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course she will", Kristy said. "She'll be back in a few hours."

"How come Mommy comes back and not Daddy?"

Kristy's ears flattened against her head. She had no answer to that. She expected Cynthia to know that Jonathan wouldn't be coming back because of Dragon.

"What are we going to do until Mom comes home?" Martin asked.

"Tell you what, kids", Kristy said. "Until your mother gets back, how would you like to hear a story?"

"What kind of story, Auntie Kristy?" Theresa asked.

"Well, let's see…"

Kristy picked up Cynthia and sat her on her lap as she took a seat by the fireplace. She tapped her chin thinking about what to tell the kids to keep them entertained until Elizabeth came back.

"How about the time when your father and I met your mother?" she suggested. "Would you kids like to hear that?"

"I guess", Martin said as he picked up a twig.

Theresa and Cynthia nodded.

"It happened four years ago when your father and I were in the middle of the fields on the farm."

Kristy began telling the story, leaving out NIMH of course.

* * *

_Kristy and Jonathan slept in the knothole of a tree. They had escaped from NIMH a few days ago and returned to the Fitzgibbons' farm. Kristy curled her body close to Jonathan. After what happened in NIMH, she never wanted to leave her brother's side. He would keep her safe._

_Jonathan yawned and sat up. The sun had risen and knew Kristy would be hungry. He stuck his head out of the knothole and looked around the field to see if Dragon was nearby. He stopped as he looked by the creek. There sitting by the creek, drinking from it was another mouse. A young female mouse with dark, golden fur and blue eyes._

"_Jonathan?"_

_Kristy looked at him as she stretched._

"_What are you doing? I thought you were getting food?"_

_Jonathan ignored his sister as he watched the other mouse. He watched her gather water in her hands and washed her face with it. Kristy looked at him wondering what was so interesting and looked out the knothole. She saw the mouse and smiled at her brother._

"_What are you doing?" she asked nudging him. "Go talk to her."_

"_Talk to her?" Jonathan repeated. "What would I say?"_

"_Just say hi and introduce yourself."_

"_I don't think I can."_

"_Wow", Kristy chuckled. "The almighty brave Jonathan Brisby afraid to talk to a girl. Just follow my lead."_

_She crawled out of the knothole and climbed down the tree with Jonathan behind her. The female mouse sat by the creek, wiping the water from her whiskers._

"_Excuse me", Kristy said._

_The female mouse gasped and jumped as she turned around. She looked at Kristy and Jonathan, her eyes landing on Jonathan._

"_Hello. I'm Kristy, Kristy Brisby, and this is my brother, Jonathan Brisby."_

"_I'm Elizabeth", the female mouse stuttered._

"_My brother couldn't help but admire how beautiful you look", Kristy said. "So I brought him over to say hello."_

_She pushed Jonathan toward Elizabeth and watched them hit it off._

* * *

"Did Mother love Daddy as much as he loved her?" Theresa asked.

"Of course she did", Kristy said. "Your mother loved your father very much."


	5. Auntie Shrew

It was getting late. It was dark and Elizabeth hadn't come home yet. Kristy already made sure the kids ate supper. Now all they were doing was sitting around under Elizabeth got back. Kristy was beginning to fear the worst. Elizabeth always came home before dark. The last time family waited late for someone to return…was when Jonathan…

"Maybe I should go look for Mom", Martin said getting up.

"You're not going anywhere, young man", Kristy said. "It's already late."

He sat back down frowning.

"Brisby!" they heard. "Brisby!"

"Oh, Auntie Shrew!" Theresa cheerfully said.

"Oh, Auntie!" Cynthia repeated.

"Oh no", Martin complained.

"I wonder what she's doing here at this hour", Kristy said going to the opening of their home.

"Brisby!" Auntie Shrew continued to call out.

"She'll wake Timothy!" Theresa said.

"Mrs. Brisby isn't home, Miss Shrew", Kristy said.

Martin glared as he got up and went into the bedroom.

"Why is she always coming her poking her nose around when she's not wanted?" he asked.

"Martin, be nice", Kristy said. "Respect your elders."

Theresa ran to the opening where Auntie Shrew was coming in. she helped unravel the scarf she wore, being a good and polite girl.

"Thank you, child", Auntie Shrew said. "I must speak with your mother. Your auntie is exhausted. Why me? That I alone should be responsible for the welfare of the entire field? It's monstrous. Brisby!"

"Mother isn't here", Theresa said.

"Auntie Shrew, Timmy's sick", Cynthia said tugging on the shrew's scarf.

"Cynthia, dearest don't paw me", Auntie Shrew said as she took a seat. "She's not here? She left you children in the care of your young babysitting aunt?"

"I'm old enough", Martin said glaring. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Miss Shrew, Mrs. Brisby has gone out for important business today", Kristy said. "Would you like a drink?"

Auntie Shrew shook her head as she rambled on.

"Rats in the field up to, heaven knows what kind of mischief. Where could she be this late?"

"She went to see Mr. Ages" Theresa answered.

"To Ages?" Auntie Shrew asked. "That old fool? Whatever for?"

"Auntie Shrew, Timmy's sick", Cynthia repeated.

The shrew simply patted her head ignoring her words.

"Patience, my pet. Why to Ages?"

"Timmy's sick!" Cynthia repeated.

"She went to see if Mr. Ages can give her some medicine", Kristy answered.

"Medicine? What on earth for?"

"Timothy is very ill", Theresa answered.

"Timmy ill?" Auntie Shrew asked. "How dreadful!"

"That reminds me", Kristy said. "I should go and check on him."

She got up and walked to the bedroom. Just as she reached the opening, Martin charged out, swinging a twig in his hand like a sword.

"I'm not afraid of the dark!" he rambled. "I'm not afraid of the farmer! I'm not afraid of Dragon. I'm not even afraid of... of the Great Owl!"

"Martin!" Kristy gasped. "What did I tell you about behaving?"

Martin ignored his aunt and walked by Auntie Shrew.

"Will you hush up?" she asked.

"Oh, you hush up!" Martin said.

"Martin!" Kristy gasped.

"Precocious monster!" Auntie Shrew said shocked at his behavior.

"Bossy bullfrog!" he countered.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Loudmouth!"

"Martin, enough!" Kristy said.

However, it was too late. Auntie Shrew had enough of his attitude. She stood and held her arms out as Theresa wrapped her scarf around her.

"That will be quite enough, thank you", she said. "Cast not pearls before swine, I always say, and that includes insolent piglets! Good day!"

Auntie Shrew ascended the stairs. Unfortunately for her, her scarf got caught on a twig on the stairs, making her fall backwards down the stairs. The children giggled as Kristy rushed to help her.

"Are you alright, Miss Shrew?" she asked.

The shrew just glared as Martin laughed the loudest out of all of them. Elizabeth came inside holding an envelope.

"Martin!" she said gasping as she saw Auntie Shrew getting up. "Auntie Shrew, what's going on?"

"Indeed!" Auntie Shrew said leaving.

"Please, come back inside", Elizabeth said.

"Not for a king's ransom. I just have one thing to say. That child is a brat!"

"Yes, I will speak with him."

"I came here to inform you that the frost is off the ground, and moving day is at hand. Prepare to move your very, very odd family. Good day."

Elizabeth turned and looked at the children disapprovingly.

"Well children, now you've done it", she said.

"It was Martin", Theresa truthfully said.

"The shrew means well", Elizabeth said. "She just wants to help."

Kristy went to the cupboard and got a bowl for the broth. Elizabeth pulled the pot from the fire and poured it into the bowl.

"Timmy's alright for now", she said. "He's been resting all day. Did Mr. Ages help?"

"Very much", Elizabeth answered. "Thank you so much for watching the children."

She opened the envelope and poured the medicinal powder into the broth and carried the bowl into the bedroom.


	6. Flying Dreams Lullaby

_Hey-O! So, I'll be going home for Christmas break. We don't have internet at home so more than likely, there won't be any updates for a month. I'll get back to writing when I get back to school. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

_Dream by night, wish by day  
Love begins this way  
Night's a friend with love to spend  
Each new day_

Kristy watched as Elizabeth sat by Timmy. The boy had finally woken up, still as sick as before. Elizabeth began feeding Timmy the broth with the medicine in it as the children gathered around the opening as they watched their mother take care of their youngest brother.

_Bless your heart, bless your soul  
Let your dreams come true  
Future songs and flying dreams  
Wait for you_

"Cynthia!" Kristy whispered as the child ran into the bedroom.

Elizabeth wanted the children to stay away from Timmy, worried that what he had was contagious. She didn't want any of the other children to get sick and so close to moving day. Theresa followed her sister. Cynthia smiled as she looked over the bed and leaned in close to Timmy. Theresa pushed her down away from the bed, trying to keep her away from Timmy.

_Love, it seems, made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar  
Heaven sent, these wings were meant  
To prove once more_

_That love is the key_

"How are you feeling, dear?" Kristy asked as she approached the bed.

Timmy shook his head and yawned still feeling tired and weak.

"Is Timmy going to die?" Cynthia asked.

"No, sweetheart", Elizabeth answered. "He's just very sick."

"What's the matter with him, Mother?" Theresa asked.

"Mr. Ages called it…pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" she repeated.

"When will he get better?" Cynthia asked.

"Soon, I hope", Elizabeth answered.

_As you wish, as you will  
Dream a flying start  
Love and care, the power's there  
Trust your heart, trust your heart_

As soon as the bowl of broth was empty, Kristy placed a damp rag over Timmy's head to bring down his fever. Elizabeth watched as Timmy closed his eyes, going back to sleep. She stood and looked at the children.

"Off to bed with you, now", she whispered.

She kissed the children goodnight as they went to bed. Elizabeth and Kristy went to the other room to let them sleep in peace.

"Will that medicine really help Timmy?" Kristy asked.

"Mr. Ages said it'll bring down his fever", Elizabeth answered. "He needs to stay in bed for three weeks. The chill in the air could kill him."

Kristy looked at her alarmed. Three weeks? But what about moving day? Auntie Shrew said moving day was at hand. How were they going to move Timmy?

"Are you going to go to bed?" Elizabeth asked putting out the candles.

"You go on ahead", Kristy said. "I'm going to go outside for a minute."

Elizabeth nodded and blew out the candles before going to bed. Kristy crawled out of the opening and stood outside. It was so quiet and peaceful tonight. She climbed onto their stone house and looked up at the stars and watched them twinkle.

"I wish you were here, Jonathan", Kristy said. "Your wife needs you. Your kids need you."

She sighed as she looked away to the Fitzgibbons' farm house which was a mile away from their house. A bit of movement caught her eye as she watched. An electric cord was being taken from the house by a group of the rats.

"What in the world…?"

Kristy scampered to the large stone near the house to get a better look. She climbed to the top and looked at the rosebush near the farmhouse. Her tail twitched as she watched a glowing light come from the bush.

"What are they doing in there?" Kristy wondered.

She yawned too tired to care about it right now. She would go and ask Justin in the morning. She climbed down the stone and back into the house. Elizabeth and the children were already asleep. Kristy crawled into her bed and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.


	7. Moving Day

_Hey-O! Managed to come to the public library so i can update!_

* * *

_Squeaks filled the lab. Kristy in particular squeaked the loudest as one of the humans reached into the cage and grabbed her. She looked down to see the rats squeaking as humans grabbed one of them._

"_Justin!"_

_The human held a needle and injected Justin with something before putting him back in a cage. Kristy squeaked in fear as she saw the human holding her pick up a needle. She did all she could to get away. She tried squirming in the human's hand. She tried biting his hand. All her efforts proved fruitless as she felt a sharp prick in her belly._

"_Jonathan, help me!" Kristy squeaked in pain._

_The human put her in a separate cage. She continued to cry in pain as the human then picked up Jonathan and stuck a needle in him._

"_Jonathan!"_

_The human put him in the cage with her. Jonathan curled up as he squeaked in pain. The mice and rats squeaked in pain as the injections the humans gave them began to take effect. The whole room began spinning as the rats and nice felt themselves begin to change._

* * *

"Kristy, wake up!"

Kristy felt someone shaking her, however, that wasn't the only thing shaking. The entire house was shaking. Elizabeth gathered the children.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Kristy yawned.

"It's moving day!" Elizabeth said. "The plow's coming! Hurry!"

"You get the kids to safety."

"I can't take Timmy. The chill in the air could kill him."

"I'll take care of Timmy", Kristy said. "Go!"

Elizabeth grabbed the children and ran out of the house to safety. Kristy got up and looked around trying to figure out how much danger she and Timmy were in. Dirt was falling from the ceiling as the house rumbled.

"Oh, Timmy why did you have to get sick?" Kristy asked as she tried to figure out what to do.

Timmy sure was a heavy sleeper. Everything was rumbling and falling apart, but Timmy slept right through it all. Kristy looked around trying to figure it out. The chill in the air could kill Timmy. Why couldn't she just bundle him up in blankets and carry him outside? Kristy screamed as a huge clot of dirt and twigs fell from the ceiling.

"Timmy!" she screamed as the rumbling got louder and more things fell.

The plow was closer than ever. Kristy covered Timmy's body with her own as she closed her eyes. It was the end for them. They would be with Jonathan in a moment.

All at once, the rumbling stopped as things stopped falling. Kristy opened her eyes and looked around. She was still alive. She looked at Timmy who continued to sleep. Kristy went to the opening hole and crawled outside. She jumped when she saw the farmer's plow sitting right next to the house.

"Elizabeth!" Kristy called.

She ran to the tall grass looking for her sister-in-law and the children. Her ear twitched as she heard sobbing. Kristy ran to the sound and found Elizabeth crying while Auntie Shrew watched in disgust.

"He'll come back tomorrow", Elizabeth cried. "I wish Jonathan were here."

"Well, he's not", Auntie Shrew said shaking her head at Elizabeth's actions. "Stupid."

"What happened?" Kristy asked.

"We managed to stop the plow. Just for today."

"I don't know what to do", Elizabeth sighed.

"Elizabeth", Kristy said. "You did what you could. You bought us some more time to figure something out. Now let's go."

They walked back to find the children.

"The Great Owl will know what to do about this", Auntie Shrew said. "You must go see him."

"No, I couldn't possibly do that", Elizabeth gasped. "Owls eat mice!"

"Well, child show a little courage!" Auntie Shrew said. "We're fighting for Timmy's life!"

Kristy nodded. She saw the children sitting by a nearby tree and looked back to the farmhouse.

"Miss Shrew?" she said. "Would you mind watching the children? I need to go and see if a friend of mine is okay."

"You do what you have to do", Auntie Shrew nodded.

Kristy hugged the children goodbye before running off to the rosebush.


	8. Kristy and Justin

Kristy scampered through the fields. It was dangerous out there today. Because of the plow, a lot of animals were driven from their homes and were wandering the field looking for new places to live. And of course there was Dragon. Kristy was kept on her toes the whole trip. Every little noise or movement frightened her thinking it was Dragon or any other animal that could hurt her.

The rosebush was less than a mile away. Kristy looked around and sighed in relief. Dragon was nowhere in sight. Kristy took a few steps forward before she heard a growl. She felt warm air behind her, almost as if someone was breathing behind her. Kristy screamed as she turned to see Dragon behind her. The old cat's eyes glowed different colors. His sharp teeth were exposed a he made a sound which was a mix of a roar and a meow.

Kristy scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could toward the rosebush.

"Brutus!" she called out. "Brutus, help!"

She smiled when she saw the large black rat poke his head out of the entrance of the bush. He held his arms out for her as she came running. Kristy jumped into Brutus' arms, making him pull her inside, leaving Dragon to crash into the thorns of the bush.

"Thank you", Kristy said. "Do you know where Justin is?"

"He's down below", Brutus said. "The council's gathered and Justin's making sure no trouble happens."

"Thanks."

Kristy started her way down to the bottom of the bush. She noticed that electric cord that the rats stole from the house the other night had been put to use. There were more lights than before lighting up in the bush. She entered the lantern that led to the council and stood as it went underwater. Where the water came from, she didn't know. Kristy waited for the water to drain before stepping out.

"Hello?" she called out. "Justin, are you there?"

"Shh!"

Kristy looked to see Justin standing outside the council room's door. He leaned in and pressed his ear to the door.

"What's going on?" Kristy asked.

"It's Jenner", Justin said. "He's attacking Nicodemus."

"Attacking?"

"He's trying to turn the council against him. He thinks Nicodemus can't lead the rats to a good life anymore."

"Oh Justin", Kristy sighed.

Justin looked at her and noticed how tired and upset she looked. He pulled away from the door and wrapped his arms around her. Kristy sighed as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"I just had the most horrible day ever", she said. "It's moving day."

"Moving day?" Justin asked.

"Every spring when the farmer plows through the garden, we have to leave our houses and move to a new one to stay safe. Well, I live with Jonathan's family. His son, Timothy is too sick to even get out of bed. I stayed to protect him. The house was going to fall apart and almost died. Luckily Elizabeth, Jonathan's wife stopped the plow from crushing us."

Justin held her tight. He had no idea Jonathan had a family that was in this much danger.

"I just had to see you", Kristy said. "I don't know what's going to happen and I just wanted to be with you."

She buried her face in his chest.

"I love you, Justin", she mumbled.

"What?" Justin asked shocked.

"I love you", Kristy repeated.

Justin's gaze softened as he picked her up to reach his height. Kristy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too", he said.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


	9. Jenner

Kristy smiled as she nuzzled Justin, the tips of their whiskers touching. This moment felt so right. She wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Ahem."

Justin and Kristy turned their heads to the council doors. There stood Jenner who watched them with one eyebrow raised. Justin quickly lowered Kristy to her feet and turned to face Jenner.

"There's something I thought I'd see", Jenner said. "A rat and a mouse."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kristy asked.

"No, nothing", he shrugged. "That is unless you want to lead the rats to certain death."

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked. "How would that lead us to death?"

"You're the captain of the guard. Do you honestly expect us to believe you won't be distracted? You won't shirk your duties all for a…mouse?"

"Do you have something against mice?" Kristy asked. "May I remind you, my brother was a mouse and he's the one who led us all to safety. Mr. Ages is a mouse and he's done so much to help us."

Jenner chuckled as he crossed his arms. Kristy began to feel uneasy. That chuckle was not pleasant or kind.

"It's not mice I have a problem with", Jenner said. "It's you, Kristy."

Kristy backed away from Jenner, bumping into Justin's legs. Justin put his hands on her shoulders while keeping his eyes on Jenner.

"Kristy hasn't done anything wrong", he said.

"She's just another distraction", Jenner said. "She's just like Nicodemus. Neither of them knows what's best for us."

"You're wrong", Kristy said. "Nicodemus does know what's best. You don't!"

Both male rats looked at her. Kristy stepped forward and grabbed the tuft of fur beneath Jenner's chin.

"Who are you to judge me?" she asked. "You're nobody."

"Okay, that's enough", Justin said as she pulled her back. "Kristy, let's go."

He wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the corridor. Kristy looked behind her and glared at Jenner. He raised his eye and gave an unpleasant smile.

* * *

"I have to say, you're full of surprises today", Justin said.

"I know", Kristy said. "It's just this whole day."

Justin let Kristy to his room. It was considerably cozy for a rat his size. She sighed as she took a seat on his bed. It had been a long day and had exhausted Kristy. Justin took a seat beside her as he smoothed her fur back.

"You're tired, aren't you?" he asked.

She nodded. Justin kissed her forehead. He wrapped a blanket around her and got up to leave.

"Justin?"

Kristy wrapped her fingers around Justin's hand. He looked at her and sat down beside her.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked. "Please? Just until I go to sleep."

Justin raised his hand and stroked her cheek. Kristy smiled as she pressed her face into his hand. His touch was so gentle, so soft. She closed her eyes as she let the exhaustion come over her. Justin kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you", he whispered.

He got up and walked out of the room, letting her sleep in peace.


	10. Mr Ages

"Mr. Ages!" Kristy gasped.

Brutus and Justin helped Mr. Ages inside the bush. His leg was twisted and broken. Kristy rushed over to help them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Mr. Ages had a little mishap", Brutus said.

"What kind of mishap? Mr. Ages, do you need anything?"

He shook his head as the two rats sat him down. Kristy brought a pillow to raise Mr. Ages' bad leg.

"What happened?" she repeated.

"I found a crack in the Fitzgibbons' house", Mr. Ages said. "It leads into the kitchen."

"And what were you doing in there?" Kristy asked.

She picked up bandages and started wrapping them around his leg. Mr. Ages closed his eyes as he felt the pain in his leg grow.

"I was trying to get inside."

"Nicodemus said the plan would occur soon", Justin helped explain. "Problem is Dragon. We can't go through the fields with Dragon around. Mr. Ages is the only one of us small enough to fit into the crack and try and drug Dragon."

Kristy gasped and dropped the bandages. Justin and Mr. Ages looked at her knowing they said the wrong thing. She shook her head before getting up and leaving.

"Kristy", Justin called.

* * *

She continued walking through the bush as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. She respected Nicodemus, but it was times like this, she cursed the fact that they were all rats. Why did they have to be bigger than mice? Why did the mice have to do all the hard work? First Jonathan, now Mr. Ages. When would it end?

Kristy's ear twitched as she heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned to see Mr. Ages limping toward her, his leg bandaged.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that", Kristy said.

"No, I understand", Mr. Ages said. "I'm sorry if Justin and I reopened old wounds. You know we would never hurt you intentionally."

She sighed as she hugged him.

"I understand too. I know Nicodemus means no harm, but can't any of the rats do the dangerous work for once? I already lost my brother. I don't want to lose a good friend the same way."

Mr. Ages reached out and wiped a tear from Kristy's face. Kristy smiled. He was the closest thing she had to a father and she didn't know what she'd do if anything happened to him.

"Do you hear something?" Mr. Ages asked.

Kristy and Mr. Ages' ears moved as they heard a sound. It sounded like rapid footsteps running in their direction. They sounded too light to be the steps of a rat.

"Who goes there?" Mr. Ages called out.

"Me!" they heard.

"Elizabeth?" Kristy gasped.


	11. Elizabeth and Justin

Mr. Ages stepped into the light surprised to see Elizabeth catching her breath.

"Mrs. Brisby?" he said. "What are you...what are you doing here?"

"Oh", Elizabeth gasped. "Oh thank goodness it's you!"

"How in thunder did you get in here?"

"The plow has come early this year", she said explaining.

"Well, you had better march straight back out the way you came!" Mr. Ages said turning away.

"I can't bring Timothy out", Elizabeth continued. "The chill in the air will kill him!"

"That's another matter", he said limping away. "That doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"That big rat chased me away. But I must see Nicodemus! The Owl told me to see Nicodemus!"

"The Owl?"

Kristy stepped into the light revealing herself to Elizabeth. Elizabeth gasped as she saw her.

"Kristy? What are you doing here?"

"Is it true?" Kristy asked. "Did you really see the Great Owl?"

"I went to see the Great Owl", she nodded.

"The Owl?" Mr. Ages repeated. "You say you saw...the Owl?"

"Yes, and he said I should ask for Nicodemus", Elizabeth said.

"Nicodemus?" Kristy asked. "What can he do to help? He's old."

"You know him?"

"Of course we know him", Mr. Ages said. "He's the leader of the rats."

"Can you please take me to see him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes", Kristy said taking her hand. "Come on, let's go."

Mr. Ages limped ahead of the girls, leading them through the bush. Elizabeth looked around in frightened awe. She had a hard time understanding how Kristy and Mr. Ages were involved with the rats.

"Is it always so dark?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're down three feet", Mr. Ages explained.

The three of them watched as lights flickered on. The bush was suddenly shining lights of all colors. Elizabeth gasped in wonder and smiled.

"It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen!" she gasped.

They continued walking through the bush. Kristy looked around for Justin. This was his normal post, but she didn't see him around. Must be listening in on the council again. Kristy and Elizabeth gasped as Mr. Ages was lifted into the air.

"Reveal thy name…"

"Justin, you featherhead!" Mr. Ages grumbled. "Get your hands off me!"

"Alright, alright, just a joke!" Justin smiled, putting him down. "I didn't mean any harm. The meeting's already in progress."

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"Hey, Justin", Kristy said.

Justin turned to smile at her. He then noticed Elizabeth who was looking at him with a loving look in her eyes. Kristy turned to see what Justin was looking at and gasped inwardly. Elizabeth had eyes for Justin?

"Who, may I ask?" Justin asked.

"Yes, yes, she can be trusted", Mr. Ages said. "This is no stranger. My dear, may I present Justin, the captain of the guard. Justin, Mrs. Brisby."

"My sister-in-law", Kristy added.

"It is an honor and a privilege, milady", Justin said bowing to her.

Kristy watched him jealously. She nearly got angry as she watched Elizabeth continue staring at him.

"How beautiful..." she whispered.

"Ma'am?" Justin asked.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said coming to her senses. "Uh...the lights! They're quite lovely."

"Yes, they are", he agreed. "We've had electricity for four years now."

"Jonathan often spoke of electricity", Elizabeth said as she walked alongside Justin.

"But you see, our shame is that we're stealing it, from Farmer Fitzgibbons."

"Stealing?"

"All of that is going to change", Mr. Ages said.

Kristy walked behind Justin and Elizabeth watching them with jealousy in her eyes.


	12. The Council

Justin, Mr. Ages, Kristy and Elizabeth stepped into the lantern, going through the water. Mr. Ages turned to Justin remember what he was doing in the first place.

"Oh yes. Why did you send for me?"

"It's Jenner", Justin answered. "He's at it again."

"Not Jenner", Kristy sighed. "Whatever happened to him? He used to respect Nicodemus."

"He's before the Council now", he added. "This time he's attacking Nicodemus openly."

"And the Plan, no doubt", Mr. Ages nodded.

"Nothing will come of it", Justin reassured. "It'll pass."

"I hope so", Kristy sighed.

Mr. Ages shook his head and looked at Justin.

"Beware, boy, he's dangerous", he said. "Jenner will be the undoing of the Rats of NIMH."

Kristy silently gasped as she looked at Justin. She knew Jenner was dangerous. She hoped with all her heart he wouldn't do anything to hurt Justin. The lantern reached the floor. They stepped out after the water drained.

"I'm sorry to come at such a bad time", Elizabeth said her head lowering. "I suppose…"

"No, sweet lady", Justin sweetly answered as he gently lifted up her chin. "You are welcome here. We tend to take ourselves a bit too seriously."

Kristy glared in jealousy as she watched Elizabeth smile at Justin like a young schoolgirl. Justin took Elizabeth's hand and helped her out of the lantern. What was going on? If he was trying to be chivalrous, he was doing too well of a job. He kept his eyes on Elizabeth and smiled as they walked.

* * *

They walked to the council chamber. Apparently, there was an argument because everyone could hear voices yelling from outside the door.

"The Plan is nothing but folly!" Jenner said. "A doddering old fool's fantasy! Nicodemus would have us destroy this colony only to lead us to starvation in some wilderness!"

"Good old Jenner", Justin sarcastically said.

"Wait, listen", Mr. Ages said pressing his ear against the door.

They listened as the rats argued back and forth. Jenner started waging ideas to stay in the rose bush and continue to steal from humans. When the council pointed out they'd be discover sooner or later, Jenner came up with the idea…to destroy humans?

"What is he talking about?" Kristy asked.

"We won't know unless we find out", Justin said pulling Mr. Ages away from the door and stepping inside.

They stepped inside to see Jenner trying to appeal to the council.

"Hear me! The Thorn Valley Plan is the aspiration of idiots and dreamers! We..."

Jenner turned to see Justin and chuckled.

"We were just talking about you", he said.

"That's refreshing, Jenner", Justin said. "Usually you're screaming about us."

Kristy, along with the council laughed. Jenner rolled his eyes until he spotted Elizabeth.

"Who is that?" he asked. "You know the rules, there are no visitors allowed here!"

"May I present Mrs. Jonathan Brisby", Justin smiled revealing her to the council.

"She's my sister-in-law", Kristy mentioned.

"She's not one of us", Jenner said. "What's the meaning of this?"

The council started grumbling ignoring Elizabeth, wanting to get back to business. Elizabeth frowned worried until Mr. Ages spoke up.

"Wait, wait! She has been to see the Great Owl! He has told her that we could move the Brisby home to safety."

"Her home was Jonathan's home", Justin said.

"It's my home too", Kristy said. "I live there too."

"We have urgent problems of our own", Sullivan, Jenner's right-hand man said. "Let the lower creatures fend for themselves!"

Another argument broke out between the council. Elizabeth looked around scared that the rats would refuse to help. They were her last hope. Jenner approached Sullivan and began whispering. No one could tell what they were saying, but they knew it couldn't be good. Jenner turned and approached Elizabeth, meeting her eye level on one knee.

"Mrs. Brisby, thousand pardons, my dear!" he said. "Forgive the ill temper of my colleague. It would be an honor to assist Jonathan's widow in any way. We are but your humble servants."

"Th-thank you", Elizabeth stuttered.

The council smiled as they came to an agreement to help her. Mr. Ages looked at Jenner suspicious of his sudden change in attitude.

"He's up to something", he said. "Take Mrs. Brisby to the library. We'll approach Nicodemus when the meeting's over."


End file.
